Stay With Me
by Niino Renn
Summary: Kain yang mabuk tidak mengingat hal yang telah terjadi. Seingatnya kaptennya tidur disampingnya ketika ia bangun di pagi hari. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Taken from Chain Chronicle episode 5. A little bit OOC, hint between Yuri x Kain. Indonesia Vers.


Taken from Episode 5 in Chain Chronicle Movie Part 2.

* * *

 **Stay With Me**

 **.**

 **.**

Chain Chronicle Fanfiction

A little bit OOC, shounen ai hint between Yuri x Kain

* * *

.

Seingatnya semalam badai salju menyelimuti wilayah tempat peri bumi dan peri api tinggal. Seingatnya lagi ia mabuk, terlalu banyak minum bir. Hingga pagi ini dia lupa apa yang sudah terjadi. Kenapa Kaptennya bisa di sampingnya dengan posisi setengah memeluknya. Itu wajahnya kembali sedikit memerah –bukan- merah total, bukan karena bir yang ia minum semalam, tetapi kaget karena 'hadiah' tak ia kira pagi ini.

.

Kain tidak mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Ia terus-terus mengambil jarak dengan kaptennya, Yuri. Lelaki pemimpin Pasukan Relawan itu terlihat bingung dengan sikap _Knight_ -nya yang tak mau duduk disampingnya. Tidak seperti semalam yang bahkan dia mau tuangkan bir itu ke dalam gelas milik Yuri.

"Kain-san." Sapa seorang gadis muda berambut ungu panjang. Tangannya memberikan segelas susu hangat yang ia dapat dari peri bumi tersebut.

"Ah, terima kasih Phoena." Ucapnya.

"Apa pengaruh bir semalam masih ada? Maaf Kain-san, wajahmu masih merah."

"Ap—" Ia kaget mendengar ucapan gadis yang selalu membawa buku chronicle itu. "Kurasa masih."

"Bukannya kau kaget lantaran Yuri tidur disampingmu kan? Memangnya kalian tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang bareng ya? Walau sesama laki-laki?" Lelaki muda bernama Aram itu membuka suara, lantas ia membuat wajah Kain kembali memerah.

"Hah? Serius, Kain kau tidur seranjang dengan Kapten?" ujar Michida, gadis _archer_ itu menepuk kedua pundak knight itu.

"Bu-bukannya kau juga tidur disana kan Aram?" Kain mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku baru pindah, semalam aku tidur di luar, ketika masuk kulihat kau tidur di pelukan kapten."

"HAAA? APA?" ucapan Aram sontak bikin suara gaduh. Ia membuat gadis-gadis itu mendekat.

"Kain benarkan?" Itu yang Michida ucapkan.

"Ma-mana kutahu! Ketika sedang tidur kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi!"

"Ne, Yuri.. katakan sesuatu juga!" Ujar Aram begitu melihat pemimpin pasukan relawan itu mendekati mereka. Itu cukup membuat Kain kaget. Ia bahkan ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah, Kain. Tidurmu nyenyak? Tak ku sangka kau seagresif itu semalam." Satu kalimat yang di lontarkan si Yuri selaku Kapten membuat diam anggota lainnya.

"Kap-ten.. a-apa yang kau katakan?" Kain mendekati lelaki itu.

"Iya, kau agresif sekali kemarin. Kau tahu tanganku lumayan pegal rasanya." Kalimat kedua membuat kain makin tidak percaya.

"Yuri, kau melakukan apa memangnya?" Tanya Aram, "Kenapa tanganmu sampai pegal begitu?"

"Loh, Aram tidak ada ya." Ia melihat ke lelaki muda itu. Kain tidak bisa menghindar. Yuri menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya.

"Kapten, tanganmu sakit mau kuobati?" Tanya Marina si _priest_ , memang tak nyambung. Marina masih berpikir kalau kaptennya benar-benar butuh bantuannya.

"Kau tidak ingat satupun Kain? Wah gawat sekali." Tambahnya lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa kau dan aku, Kapten? Seingatku membuka mata memang kau ada di kasur itu, disampingku. Tapi ku tak ingat telah melakukan apapun. Dan apa maksudmu tanganmu pegal? Jangan bicara ambigu seperti itu dong Kapten!"

"Hahaha. Maafkan aku. Kau memang tidur di kasur itu." Ia menghela napas, "dan menguasai kasurnya, aku sampai harus mendorongmu ke pojokan supaya aku bisa tidur disebelah bagian yang kosong. Masalahnya, kau tak mau bergerak. Tanganku terasa pegal." Ucapan Yuri sontak membuat tawa yang lain.

"Hanya itu Kapten? Yang benar saja, kau membuat jantungku tak berhenti berdegup kencang! Ku kira ada apa! Ternyata hanya itu?!" Kain menarik ujung baju yang di pakai sang Kapten. Dia reflek melakukannya lantaran tidak percaya dengan yang Yuri katakan.

"Memangnya kau berpikir aku melakukan apa?"

"Nah, itu mau ku tanyakan loh Kain." Timpal Michida, ia menyuruh Kain geser, hingga dia duduk dekat banget dengan kaptennya.

"Ku..kupikir kau- tidak! Hah. Kupikir juga begitu kok Kapten!" Kain mencoba tertawa mengurai keadaan yang semakin membuat dirinya canggung.

"Tetapi kau mengigau seperti mengatakan, hmm.. syukurlah kapten selamat. Kupikir kau sangat mengkhawatirkan aku. Terima kasih ya, Kain." Si kapten tersenyum yang membuat wajah kain semakin memerah.

"Woo.. kau sangat suka dengan Yuri, ya Kain?" Ucapan Aram tak menolongnya keluar dari rasa canggung itu.

"Kau juga suka dengan kapten kan Aram? Kau juga Michida, Marina dan Phoena! Kita semua menyukai Kapten kan?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Marina dan Michida bersamaan.

"Aku juga menyukai Yuri-san." Ujar Phoena tersenyum ke Yuri.

"Kupikir aku mulai menyukai Yuri." Ujar Aram.

"Aku juga menyukai kapten. Tetaplah bersama kami hingga akhir, Kapten." Ucap Kain sambil tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak kaptennya pelan.

"Kalian.. tetaplah bersamaku hingga akhir." Yuri berdiri lalu membuka kedua tangannya, mereka menyambut pelukan sang Kapten. Tak lupa Kain yang di tarik oleh Michida, ia tak mengelak ketika Yuri membuka melakukannya dan menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Aram juga." Ujar Kain. Lelaki muda itupun memeluk Yuri bersama dengan yang lain.

Yuri sangat bersyukur memiliki tim yang sangat menyukai dan menyayanginya. Di dalam pelukan mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis karena tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau semalam itu, Kain yang mabuk total berusaha untuk merayunya bahkan menciumnya. Memang sebagai kapten yang baik tidak seharusnya ia melakukannya, tetapi sebagai manusia dengan rasa ingin tahu, itu adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga. Diantara perasaan bergejolak, ia meladeni _knight_ -nya sebentar, melakukan apa yang ia pinta seperti sekedar mencium atau menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Lalu kegiatan itu berhenti ketika langkah kaki Aram datang dan bergabung tidur bersamanya.

"Ayo bergegas kita harus ke pulau peri untuk mencari Pirika. Semoga Pirika cepat kembali bersama kita." Ujar Yuri lalu ia memakai jaketnya dan pedangnya yang di taruh di pinggangnya.

"Kalian sudah bangun ternyata. Ayo bergegas,"

"Iya!" Ujar Tim Pasukan Relawan.

* * *

END

* * *

Yes! Sebiji keluar juga FFnya versi indo XD

Seneng bgt liat hintnya di episode 5, walau harus dibayar sangat MAHAL DI EPISODE SELANJUTNYA! Menunggu scene Kain sehat T^T


End file.
